The invention relates to a melting and solidification furnace for crystalline material comprising:                a crucible having a bottom and side walls,        a lateral thermal insulation system arranged at the periphery of the crucible around the side walls,        means for moving at least one lateral element of the lateral thermal insulation system with respect to the side walls between an insulating position and a position fostering thermal leakage.        